


Something Else Going On

by liam22



Category: CSI NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "My Heart Will Go On" for csinychallenge.  "We're never doubling with Flack and what's-her-name again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else Going On

“Little crabby tonight, weren’t we?” Lindsay asks the still sulking Danny as soon as their apartment door closed.

“You invited someone else out on our date…Someone else with really bad taste in movies.”

“We were doing a favor for Flack. Remember Flack, your best friend who you want to be happy, and by happy, I mean have his own girlfriend so he doesn’t hang out at our place all the time.”

“Well couldn’t we have ‘made Flack happy’ on a night that wasn’t date night?” Danny shot back, ignoring how Lindsay’s eyes narrowed at his use of air quotes.

“Tonight was the only night all of us have off for a while. And we want Flack to happy as quickly as possible, don’t we?”

“Sure, whatever,” Danny says rolling his eyes. “But, we are never doubling with Flack and what’s-her-name again.”

“Jess. We work with her remember.”

“Well, maybe Flack shouldn’t be dating someone he works with.”

“And what’s wrong with dating someone you work with?” She glares at him and his hands go up immediately in defense. That probably should have been one of those unspoken thoughts.

“Absolutely nothing, Montana. I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. It’s just that I know you and Stella like to play cupid, but maybe we shouldn’t be pushing Flack and what’s-her-name…”

“Jess,” She corrects him, still a little annoyed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be pushing them together. Let Flack realize he’s in love with her, or whatever other ridiculous chick notion the two of you had, on his own.”

“Does that mean you want Flack over here all the time?”

“Why not? He’s my best friend, remember.” He smirks, throwing her words back at her.

“Even on date night?” she shoots back at him.

“So he is here a lot. What is the big deal? My heart will go on, I’m sure.”

“Danny…” Lindsay says warningly.

“Oh come on. Who watches Titanic anymore anyways?”

“It’s a date movie.”

“No, ten years ago it was a date movie. Now it’s just an excuse to torture your date.”

“There’s not a romantic bone in your body, is there?”

“Hey! There is. But I only whip it out when we’re alone.” He winks and gives her a lecherous grin.

“Danny,” she cried, just a bit frustrated. God, he could act like such a three year old sometimes. “ I’m pretty sure you just proved my point.”

“Seriously though. If I’m going to be romantic, it’s gonna be just for us. We’re not some sappy love story for everybody and their mother to cry over.” He knows she is bordering the line of giving him this one or screaming at him, so he treads carefully. He brings out the eyes, because there is no way she can resist the eyes, and when she sighs, he knows he won.

“Why am I marrying you again?” She asks, shaking her head and heading towards their bedroom. Danny just laughs. He’d answer that for her, but figured it was safer to just leave the question there where it couldn’t throw glacier temperature water on their after date night plans.

He had some ‘going on’ to do.


End file.
